1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for forming a japan-like paint film having transparency and deepness feelings, on the surface of an object such as a steel plate of an automotive vehicle outer panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto a method for forming a japan-like paint film having transparency and deepness feelings has been proposed. In this method, an electrodeposition paint and an intermediate coat paint are coated on the surface of a steel plate and baked to be hardened. Thereafter, a base coat paint containing pigment and aluminum and a colored clear paint containing dye are coated in a wet on wet manner on the surface of the baked electrodeposition and intermediate coat paints, and are then baked thereby to form the desired paint film.
However, difficulties have been encountered in the japan-like paint film formed by such a method, in which the formed paint film deteriorates during a long time outdoor exposure so as to cause a color-change, discoloration, blistering and the like. These result from the fact that dye in the paint film has a low weatherability. Under such a deterioration, the initial transparency and deepness feelings of the paint film cannot be restored even if waxing is made on the paint film, thus degrading a commercial value of an article coated with the paint film.